Gold & Silver
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: A Running Man Animation Fanfiction. With personal OC. After discovering Charming Gold's true dark nature, the heroes realize that they're no longer competing in a game. One encounter with a dangerous foe leads them to stop a dangerous plan, and discover Charming Gold's dark past. Charming Gold X OC
1. The White Spy

**The first time I watched the animated version of Running Man, I found Charming Gold to be really... charming.**

**Then I found out he was the bad guy.**

**Still, after watching his sad childhood, I believe he deserves some love. Even if it's evil love.**

**After all, every beast has his beauty.**

**Now, onward to my 1st fanfiction of Running Man.**

* * *

They hid in the shadows, listening.

The monkey had enough. He was bound to his tribe, loyal to the end.

But no longer can he stand his friends getting hurt because of his recklessness.

He left, never even turning back to the white hooded creature with the crow mask, who had heard everything.

The first time they saw the mole was during one of their visits to his tribe. He was the most skillful, swiftest, and bravest of his brothers.

He was also willing to do whatever it takes to win back his tribe's honor.

For many years, the Monkey Tribe were a tribe of slaves, obeying the every command of those who were greater than them. It didn't matter if their masters' morals were right or wrong. They were born to serve, until death.

But the tribe had enough. The little monkey was going to show the whole world the true strength of the Monkey Tribe by becoming the champion of the Running Games.

This goal was the key that Charming Gold needed to take advantage of in order to fulfill his own goals.

_Then the little monkey turned his back away from him._

As instructed, they ran into the darkness. Despite the pure white color of their robe, no one spotted the creature with the black crow mask hiding in the shadows.

They found their target. His friends retired for the night, leaving him alone in his room with his three brothers.

The white spy threw a bomb. The traitor laid unconscious on the floor while the entire room was covered in red smoke. His brothers trembled in fear as they watched their unconscious sibling slowly being approached by the white creature with the crow mask.

The white spy stopped, turning their heads towards a mirror in the room. They gazed at their reflection for a few seconds, before smashing the mirror with a blade that resembles a white feather.

They tossed a sphere, which contains a holographic message, at the brothers' feet before grabbing the unconscious monkey and disappeared into the shadows.

Once they have arrived at their destination, they dropped the monkey on the floor. They arrived just in time to witness Charming Gold draining the life-force of one of his minions.

The poor creature dropped to the floor, unmoving. Its skin, drained of its lively color.

Charming Gold smiled at the white spy. He briefly cups their face before lifting their chin, "I knew I could always count on you."

He approaches the still-unconscious monkey and kicks him while his spy watched.

You can imagine the look of shock and betrayal on the Running Men's face when they realized their fellow contestant turned against them.

As Charming Gold planned, his minions won the game against the Running Men.

What he didn't expect, was that _someone _freed the monkey from his influence before the next game started.

The monkey didn't know who freed him, but he did see a small glimpse of white as he slowly regained consciousness.


	2. Enemy or Ally?

"White Crow?" Liu asked.

"That's what I call him." Gai replied, "Don't know who he is, but he did capture me for Charming Gold."

"And you never even knew Charming Gold had another spy?" Miyo asked suspiciously.

"Not since he captured me." Gai shrugged.

"But you said he helped you out." Lonky pointed out.

During the last game, the team was surprised that Gai was no longer under Charming Gold's control. But they were suspicious when a tall hooded person dressed in white and wearing a black crow mask appeared out of nowhere only to secretly save them from D.V 7.

He saved them, but he also captured Gai. Who, he then freed.

"Whoever he is, he's still working for Charming Gold." Miyo pointed out, "We have to stay sharp the next time he strikes."

They didn't have to wait long. Pala screamed when he saw a "ghost" while looking through the window. When the others arrived, they didn't see a ghost, but a white hooded figure watching them from the top of a roof.

They waited for the spy to flee.

But instead, he attacks, a long blade that resembles a white feather was embedded on the floor, just an inch away from where Lonky stood.

Taking it as an attack, the team retaliated. They fought White Crow, who was fighting on a higher level than them, as he managed to defeat Kuga first by grabbing the tiger by his arm and threw him several feet away like he was just a big bag of trash.

The team was getting nowhere in defeating their adversary. While the others were too focused on fighting, Liu was the only one who noticed that they had taken the fight far away from the suite as expected.

And before he could warn the others, they crashed into the palace.

White Crow pushed the team behind a wide column. Before Gai could retort, he covered the monkey's mouth with one hand while he used the other to tell him to be quite, silently whispering, "_Hide..._"

Then he ran.

Kuga and Gai were going to go after him, but were stopped by the others, right after they heard approaching footsteps.

From where they hid, they could see White Crow being approached by none other than Charming Gold.

The peacock king turned to the damage, not even noticing the participants hiding behind the column. When he looked back to White Crow, he looked more amused than upset, "Well that's one way to make an entrance."

White Crow swiftly threw a feather knife at Charming Gold, who caught it, stopping it an inch away from his face before throwing it back at White Crow.

White Crow managed to dodge it, but the moment he turned, Charming Gold grabbed him by the arm and... _twirled... him... around...?_

_Okay. That's weird. Even for the Running Men._

Charming Gold stops, only to dip White Crow, whose hood fell off, revealing long, white-silver feathers with gold accents for hair.

The peacock king took off his mask and tossed it aside, revealing the face of...

"_Another __**Peacock?!**_" Liu silently exclaimed in shock.

His friends were shocked as well. _They thought Charming Gold was the __**last**__ of the Pikok Tribe._

Their gasps of shock attracted the attention of the peacock king.

But before Charming Gold could turn his head around, White Crow grabbed his head, and pulled him in for a _kiss...?!_

_At that moment, all brain systems of the Running Men completely shut down. All they could do, was gape._

Pala was so shocked, he dropped his cane, and it rolled over to the Peacock-_s' _feet_._

Charming Gold was too immersed in the kiss to notice. But White Crow swiftly, yet silently kicked the cane straight back into Pala' hand.

After what felt like an _eternity... _The Peacocks finally parted, but were lost in each others' eyes.

"Excellent entrance Mrs. Radiant Silver." The butler droid approached and complimented White Crow while the other droids cleaned up the mess.

Gai's eyes twitched, "_'Mrs?!'_"

_White Crow is a __**girl...? **__And Charming Gold is __**MARRIED...?!**_

Charming Gold looks at White Crow- Radiant Silver with (dramatic) guilt, "Alas my little Silver Lining... Duty calls."

Radiant Silver giggled before playfully walking her fingers on his chest and poking his nose, "Oh. Don't you worry my Golden Delicious. _I, will, see, you... later._"

The boys had to hold in their dinner after that.

Still being dramatic, Charming Gold hesitantly lets go of Radiant Silver's hand, "Later just seems like never."

As he leaves, Silver blows a kiss at him, much to the disgust of the Running Men.

Once both peacocks left, the Running Men ran away from the cleaning droids as far as possible, and they weren't heading for the exit.

Once they were far away as possible, the group _quietly_ let out _all _the disgust they have been keeping in ever since they found out the Charming Gold has a- (shudder) _mate._

Remembering Radiant Silver touching his cane, Pala lets go of it out of disgust. The cane touched Gai who throws it at Lonky, and so on.

When it was Liu's turn, he stumbled backwards until he bumped into something. Actually _someone._

The Running Men immediately went into battle-ready mode when they saw White- Radiant Silver.

"I usually keep him occupied for so long." Silver spoke, making the boys shudder. She turns to leave, "That should give you enough time to get to the lab, and get out."

The group looked at each other in confusion.

"Why?" Liu asked, stopping Silver on her tracks.

"If you want to know what Charming Gold is really up to, I suggest you hurry." She simply replied without turning to face them.

"Why are you helping us?" Gai asked, remembering the time she, as White Crow, helped freed him.

Radiant Silver continued on her way, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Before anyone else could ask, the white peacock has already disappeared.

Their first face-off with White Crow... ended with them being confused.

_Did she just challenge them to a fight just to lead them to Charming Gold's plans?_

_And how is it possible that there's another peacock other than Charming Gold? They went extinct a thousand years ago._

This whole ordeal was getting suspicious. They need answers.

Which they might find in the lab.

* * *

Acting as a spy for your mate can be hard, tiring work.

Radiant Silver tossed her mask and hood aside, and slipped into a more elegant, royal dress. A few droids helped in fixing her feathers.

Once they were done, two more droids held up a tall mirror for her to see.

She smirks, "You must be the new replacement droids."

She then slashed the mirror into pieces with her blade.

Those who know her existence know that she absolutely _**despise **_mirrors.

But that doesn't matter. There's only one person she wants to look good for.

Speaking of who, he's going to be in such a trance when he sees her. Again.

A butler droid approaches her, "Mrs. Silver, Mr. Gold will be waiting for you."

"It's usually the other way around." Silver teased.

Escorted by the droid, she arrived in a room with a full view of Tree City basking under the starry night sky.

She never left home without her disguise. If she did, she'd attract a lot of attention, _and she __**hates **__attracting attention._

When she was little, people would approach her just to tell her that she was pretty. Her parents were so obsessed on keeping her pretty that they forbid her from doing anything fun that would ruin her perfect image.

She grew so tired of the unwanted attention that she never, ever wanted to step foot outside ever again.

Yet, she loves to travel. Go on adventures. Fight and over-power worthy adversaries.

And yet, she can't stand being away from him for too long.

He was her light... her day... her life... her everything...

And she was happy whenever he sends her on missions in order to fulfill their dream.

She could sense he was near and smiled mischievously.

_Time to bring out the charm._

* * *

After that last event, all he wanted to do was to calm his nerves until the next phase of his plan.

_But..._ he's _not _falling for _her, __**again**__._

He kept a straight face when he entered the room. He couldn't keep it long as the moon illuminated the bright, white, smiling face of his beloved.

All he could do, was mutter, "_Beautiful..._"

Silver pretended to stare at the view, "I know."

She could feel his hand holding hers, "I wasn't talking about the view. Or to you."

She giggled as he kissed the palm of her hand, before holding her close to his chest.

Hidden somewhere, a few droids played slow, romantic music.

As if hypnotized by the soothing melody, Silver closed her eyes and lays her head on Charming's neck as he led her on a slow dance.

"_Oh my poor Goldy..._" The white peacock spoke in a soft, loving whisper, "_I wish those meddling Running Men would stop giving you a hard time._"

The blue peacock softly hummed, "_Just being here with you, my sweet Silver, makes it all better._"

Just hearing those sweet words filled Silver's heart with so much joy that she could feel it close to bursting.

Then, she got bored, "_Now I'm bored._"

She grabs Charming's arm, then twirls him and herself around before dipping her mate.

"Not bad." Charming mused, "But I believe it's the gentleman's duty to lead."

He spins both of them in a rapid pace before stopping, with him dipping a slightly dizzy Silver.

She narrows her eyes as she pulls him down so that their faces could touch, "There is such a thing as, _'ladies __**first', Dearie.**_"

He narrows his eyes at her too.

_Oh. It's __**on...**_

On cue, the droids changed the music as their masters dance-fight on who should be leading.

Unaware of the intruders.

They couldn't find the lab, and yet, they found, _this._

The Running Men wanted to keep going, but they soon found themselves unable to take their eyes over two peacocks arguing by dancing.

It felt... _wrong._

Yet..._intriguing. _For some reason, they want to see how this ends.

"Wha- _How did you get in here?!_" Dr. Mala whispered.

The impala scientist spotted the Running Men and was going to call the security droids, only to stop when he saw his two masters dancing.

"_You have to get out of here!_" He demanded in whisper, "_If they found out you're here, __**she's going to kill me! **__Just like last week's dinner!_"

_She? Was Radiant Silver that dangerous?_

After countless attempts to out-dance her mate, Radiant Silver was exhausted and lays weak in Charming Gold's arms.

"_I..._" She hesitates, "_concede._"

Charming smiles in amusement before leaning forward to whisper, "Don't be sad, Darling. It's not your fault you're an _overbearing, ignorant, pitiful, sneaky little snake!_"

Those with sharp hearing gasped at Charming Gold's words.

_That was no way to treat a lady!_

To the Running Men's complete surprise, Radiant Silver, _laughed. In __**amusement?**_

The white peacock grabs her mate's face and snuggled it with hers, "You always say the _sweetest_ things."

The boys were about to lose their entire meal for the day. _What does she even see in that twisted mastermind?!_

Charming Gold sighed blissfully as he relished his beloved's touch, "_Anything for my favourite warrior._"

Silver stops to blush, shyly asking, "Can you... say that again?"

The moment she asked that question, Charming knew he got her where he wanted her.

"I'd _love _to." He dips her, while flashing a mischievous smile, "_But first..._"

Silver blushed even more, realizing her lover's intentions.

_She can't believe she fell for his __**trap!**_

_Still..._

Silver smiled and moves her head towards him, at the same time he moves his towards her.

The Running Men flinched, knowing what was going to happen next.

"_Guys!_" Liu whispered in panic, "_Look away!_"

"_We can't!_" Popo's eyes twitched as he fails to close them.

"_We're frozen by anticipation!_" Lonky added as he struggles to close his own eyes.

As the unfortunate audience was tormented by their inability to look away, the peacocks closed their eyes as the distance between their faces grew closer.

_And __**closer... **__AND __**CLOSER...!**_

_**UNTIL...**_

Their lips finally touched. And they relished the passion and warmth of each other.

Unsatisfied with just the small distance between them, Silver grabbed Gold by his collar and pulled him close.

Gold, in return, pulled her closer, then pulled out one of her arms to intertwine his fingers with hers.

As much as they wanted for the moment to last longer, they had to part for air.

With his eyes still closed, Gold sighed in total bliss, "_You... are, just... the-_"

_**"MOST DISGUSTING HORROR OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!"**_

Silver sighed, smiling.

Then her eyes opened in confusion. _That didn't sound like Gold._

_Why did they have to see __**THAT?! WHY?!**_

The Running Men couldn't keep silent any longer and let out a sound of disgust so loud, it echoed throughout the entire palace.

As the team were regaining their breathes, Dr. Mala gapes at the team with a horrified look.

Pala was the first to speak, "They didn't here that. _Did they?_"

The impala scientist didn't have to reply, as they were soon surrounded by security droids.

Plus two _very angry _peacocks.

Gai waves sheepishly at his former boss, "Hey Charming Gold. And _Mrs. _Charming Gold. _Uh- _Peacock I never seen before. _I mean- _You can't be a peacock. What peacock?"

The peacock king was not amused, "_How did you get in here?_"

"Would, you believe we were invited?" Liu secretly glanced at Radiant Silver.

The peacock queen was as angry as her king. Liu knew she was doing a pretty good job hiding her tracks in order to avoid any suspicion.

Which brings him back to _why _she was helping them in the first place.

Charming Gold suddenly calms down, "I was going to let you go, forget this even happened..."

The participants sighed in relief.

"But... my queen just _loves, playing _with new _toys._" The peacock king smiled maliciously, stepping aside to reveal Radiant Silver approaching the team with narrowed eyes.

The security droids dispersed, leaving an opening for the team to face the peacock queen.

"Keep sharp, guys." Liu cautioned, "We don't know if-!"

Liu's pupils shrunk, and he collapsed on the floor.

Standing before him was Radiant Silver. The white peacock smiled as she held a feather-like syringe in her hand, "Well, I am _mad._"

The other Running Men were shocked. They never sensed her move.

"_And really pretty..._" Liu muttered as he succumbs to the drug.

Kuga charges at Silver, but couldn't lay a punch on her as she leaps out of the way. While in mid-air, she grabs Kuga by the fist and flips him over, causing him to crash against the wall.

The others flinched. The first time Kuga got thrown by White Crow was not a very pleasant memory.

"Nice try, Fuzzy Cat." Silver mocks as she pets the tiger's head.

Popo attempted to use one of his cards, but Silver stabbed each and every one of them with a feather-like dagger before he could do so.

She brings out another syringe, but before she could use it on Kuga, Lonky stretches out his arm to stop her.

This backfired on him because Silver used the same arm to pull him towards her.

"Wow. You are pretty up close without the mask." Lonky remarked when his face was inches away from hers.

The white peacock darkly narrowed her eyes at the giraffe, freaking him out.

Gai attempts to attack, but Silver stretches Lonky's arm and uses it to slap the monkey to the ground.

Gai was suddenly picked up by Charming Gold, who spoke rather darkly, "_**Never... call her... 'pretty'...**_"

He throws the monkey at the same time Silver threw Lonky, causing them both to collide and collapse on the ground.

Silver giggled, "Thanks Long Neck!"

Lonky gasped at the insult, "I demand a proper insulting nickname!"

Silver shrugs, "Okay... _Stretchy._"

She throws as syringe at Lonky, but he manages to catch it.

However, it was _the way_ he caught it that still gave him the shot that made him collapsed.

"Aw. And I thought you kids were better than this." Silver mocked.

"We're not kids!" Lonky sniffed, then sobbed, "_We're not...!_"

Popo activated one of his cards, causing a large plant to sprout from the floor. It grabbed Silver by the leg and lifted her high until it became a tall tree that almost touched the roof.

While Pala tended to their fallen companions, Popo, Gai, and Miyo ran to the top, but found out that Radiant Silver cut herself free.

"Come on!" Silver complained as she leaned against the trunk and fanned herself, "That was too easy, _Shortstack_!"

As it turned out, her "fan" were actually several feather daggers which she hurls at the trio. Popo and Miyo were pinned to the ground while Gai managed to dodge them.

He summoned his brothers and they circled the peacock queen.

However, Silver simply dodged all their attacks and knocked them all out in one spinning slap.

She sighs, "I can't wait to _annihilate _you kids."

Someone clearing his throat catches her attention. She turns to her king who merely raises an eyebrow at her, "Right after everything else."

Miyo manages to break free and swipes repeatedly at Silver, but she dodges the cat's claws every time.

She feels as if she was losing her balance. She looks down, only to find Popo clinging to her leg as he glares at her.

When she looked back at Miyo, the cat manages to land a scratch on her face.

Or so she thought.

When Silver faced her again, the cat was surprise.

Not a single scratch mark on her.

"What? No scratch?" Silver holds a small piece of her sliced hair and throws it away, "I'm disappointed Bitty Kitty."

She kicks Miyo with the same leg Popo was holding on to.

The cat landed on the ground. She tries to get up, only to collapse seconds later. A white-feather syringe was embedded on her back.

Silver grabs Popo by the head and lifts him up to face her. The penguin punches and kicks the air in an attempt to retaliate, but fails.

So he decides to retaliate in a different way...

_"You... are the most evil peacock I have ever faced, and you have the face of a stinky, yucky, pig! And not pretty!"_

Everyone in the room gasped.

For a long time, Radiant Silver stared blankly at the penguin.

Then she smiled, "_Awww. _That's the sweetest thing someone other than Charming ever said to me."

Charming Gold gaped at the remark before glaring at the penguin. _No one insults his Silver but __**HIM!**_

Popo secretly glanced at Silver's back, where a now-re-energized Kuga was about to strike.

Kuga punched, causing the tree to collapse.

When the dust settled, Kuga laid on the ground while Radiant Silver stretches his arm with only one hand.

She lets go, then tranquilizes the fallen tiger, and the penguin.

She drops Popo, then catches an incoming shuriken, "Seriously, Monkey?"

Gai glares at the white peacock, who was suddenly struck by a potion powered-up Pala, and a blast from Liu's blaster.

When the dust cleared, Silver was clutching her left arm in pain. Yet, she managed a smirk, "Looks like _Sloppy_ managed to get _Hopper_ back in the game."

"Yeah? Well _Monkey..._" Gai stopped to think for a moment, "Okay. I get _'Stretchy', _and _'Shortstack'_, and _'Bitty_ _Kitty'_... But _'Monkey'? _You're not even trying."

"I'm not calling you _'Man X'_. Not my style." Silver narrows her eyes, "_**But**__**this**__**is**__._"

Charming Gold grinned while Dr. Mala flinched, knowing what was about to happen next.

Silver threw her head up and let out an ear-shattering screech.

Gai, Liu, and Pala covered their ears in excruciating pain. Unfortunately, that kept them from realizing that Radiant Silver summoned the D.V 7, who managed to incapacitate all three, defeating the last members of the Running Men team.

As all 7 participants lay defeated on the floor, Radiant Silver lost her footing due to having used up her energy during the fight, and fell into Charming Gold's arms.

The peacock king smiled proudly at his queen before turning to the fallen Running Men.

_"Now let the real running begin."_

* * *

**Wow. 28 pages.**

**Hopefully next chapter wouldn't be this long.**

_**Why can't they make season 2 available in our country?!**_


	3. A Spy's Work is Never Done

**Hey there Running Man Fans! Bet you guys are wondering who Radiant Silver is since Charming Gold is suppose to be the last peacock in existence.**

**Or is he...?**

**All I can tell you right now, is that Radiant Silver is Charming Gold's queen, and his most powerful champion.**

**Have you even read the way she defeated the Running Men last chapter?**

**Anyway, enjoy this next one.**

* * *

"_Where is it? Where is it?__!_" Radiant Silver growled as she scrolled through videos and pictures of the opening ceremony of the 100th Annual Running Man Championship.

The peacock queen laid chest-down on the couch while being pampered by several droids. She scowls at another picture of her mate, proudly announcing the opening of the Championship.

She groans, "When I asked what happened during the opening ceremony, he _flinched_. He's hiding something from me. He knows I hate it when he hides something from me. Especially if it involves something that shatters his _'perfect'_ image."

Silver had watched the opening ceremony from outside the stadium in her White Crow disguise. The ceremony was going smoothly, but she couldn't see the rest of it because she had to hide from an incoming crowd of fans.

She did hear there was a scuffle between the contestants.

When she asked Gold about this, he flashed her a smile.

A smile which meant he was _**HIDING **__something from her._

_There was something else that happened other than a scuffle. But __**what...?**_

_Well...he can't hide it from her forever..._

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Silver." The droid spoke, "Only Mr. Gold has authorization to the archive."

Silver narrows her eyes and brings out a dagger from her sleeve, "_He's not the only one with authorization..._"

* * *

Charming Gold smelled the rose, taking in its sweet scent.

Yet, it can't compare to the sweet, heavenly scent of his sweet, little Sil-!

_**"HA-HA-HAAAA!"**_

Charming almost broke the rose in half. He knew that familiar laugh. And _**why...**_

Keeping a calm face, he entered the room his queen was in, and found her pounding the couch in a fit of laughter.

In front of her was a droid. Even if it was impaled with a dagger, it was still able to give a clear video of what happened during the opening ceremony.

More specifically... a clip of Charming Gold in an awkward terrified position after Kuga punched the wall beside him.

_Worst, opening ceremony, of, his, life!_

_He never wants to see that scene ever again!_

_More specifically... he never wants __**HER **__to see that scene, __**E-VER!**_

"Oh come on now, Goldy." Silver flashed her king a playful, _"innocent" _look, "You look _cuter _when you're _flawed._"

He hates it when he's _flawed! _He hates it whenever she teases him for being _flawed!_

He forces a smile and tickles her chin with one finger, "I'm glad my _misery_ has brought a smile on my precious Silver's face."

As Silver relished in his touch, Gold placed the rose in her hair.

_Then he banished the butler droid into the shadows so that his queen will never have to see that horrendous clip, __**EVER, AGAIN.**_

_Not that it will help since she can..._

Once the replacement droid arrived, it showed a holographic projection of the Running Men in Bug Village.

After their defeat, Charming Gold sent them to Bug Village where the next game of the Championship will take place.

Unknown to them and everyone else, when the game starts, everyone in Bug Village will be too busy watching the Running Men compete against each other to notice their ancient treasure replaced by a fake replica.

_And once they have all ancient treasures of all 7 tribes..._

_Oh. It will be glorious..._

"So, exactly what will happen if they succeed?" Silver asked as she got up and moved to give her king a place to sit.

Gold snaps his fingers to summon a shadow portal. Silver moves out of the way, but falls into a second one.

Gold sits down with his arms out-stretched and catches Silver after she falls from a shadow portal above.

"I'll have to send out my _best _soldier." He smiles at her, which she returns with a passionate embrace.

_Gods. His mate drives him __**mad**__!_

_And yet... he __**loves**__ her._

* * *

The moment they were sent to Bug Village, they knew Charming Gold was up to something, since this was the first time they competed outside the stadium.

After Liu won the game, the Running Men were suspicious that nothing else happened while they were competing. The same thing could be said when they were sent to two more villages.

But when they got to the Bars Village, they witnessed D.V 1 and D.V 4 sneaking around, and found them trying to steal the Bars Tribe's ancient treasure.

They managed to get the treasure back. Only to realize that the chest that was suppose to contain the treasure held White Crow's glove within instead of the real treasure.

They decided to keep an eye out for her or anything suspicious when they were sent to the Mong Village.

They sent Mr. Suitcase to watch over the Mong's ancient treasure. After the event, they were surprised to find out that noone came to steal the treasure.

They even personally went to the temple holding the treasure, and found the _real_ one still in place and not replaced.

Confused yet relieved that the treasure was safe, they decided to enjoy the party the ninja monkeys were holding in their honor.

Instead of celebrating with his friends and family, Gai stood under a tall tree, deep in thought.

Charming Gold wanted the ancient treasures of all the tribes. That's why the games were held in different villages.

The games were just cover-ups. Everyone was too busy enjoying the show to notice their treasures being stolen and replaced.

But why didn't White Crow or any of his minions steal the Mong Tribe's ancient treasure this time? Or even _try _stealing?

"He's up to something else."

Gai shot his head in surprise at the source of the voice, and found Miyo standing behind him.

"Feeling suspicious too?" Gai asked.

"This just doesn't seem right." The cat voiced out her thoughts, "Why not steal your tribe's treasure?"

Gai scratches his head in confusion, "Beats me. They got away with Kuga's tribe. I'm surprise they skipped mine after...!"

That's when realization hit the ninja monkey.

After the game, Gai's master, and the leader of the tribe, approached the young monkey and congratulated him for a job well-done, even if he did lose. Not a single word of complaint escaped his mouth.

_But there was __**suppose**__ to. His master always tells to improve his skills after every training, even when he bested his fellow classmates. (Something the young student never understood.)_

Plus, he didn't miss the look in his master's eyes; For as long as he could remember, his master's eyes were always filled with flames of will and determination.

But today, they looked... _clouded..._

_Something was up. And he knew __**what.**_

After gathering his friends, they rushed to his master's treehouse.

_Only to witness him handing the Mong Tribe's ancient treasure to __**White Crow.**_

White Crow grabbed the treasure, a long, wooden staff with painted golden designs, and fled out of the treehouse. Gai was quicker than his friends and went to pursue White Crow on his own.

"You should be happy, Monkey." White Crow twirled the staff between her fingers, "Your master finally paid his debt, your tribe is free, and you've been spared for turning your back on Charming Gold."

Gai kept his glare at White Crow. The reason why he was in the Championship was because Master said he had the potential and skills to win.

_Under the orders of __**Charming Gold.**_

He only wanted to win and bring back honor to his tribe. He _never_ wanted anyone else to get _hurt_.

He eyed the staff, wondering what his master was thinking handing their tribe's ancient treasure to someone who was twisted and corrupted. He wanted to free his people too, but will this actually guarantee their freedom?

_And put others' lives in danger?_

The peacock and the monkey fought fiercely. White Crow succeeded every time, which agitated Gai, reminding him the first time the white-hooded spy easily defeated him without giving him even the slightest of chances.

He was unprepared. Never saw it coming.

But that was no excuse.

White Crow managed to pin him against the tree with her daggers. As he struggles to break free, she whispered, "_You know you don't have to fight anymore. You can let your friends handle everything and spare your tribe of any more burden._"

The fight attracted the attention of every monkey in the village. Gai could see the fear and confusion in his tribe's eyes.

His master sacrificed their tribe's treasure in return for their peoples' safety.

And if he were to take it back...

Gai narrows his eyes... then tackled White Crow with so much force that her mask fell off, revealing the face of the peacock queen to everyone, much to the shock of the entire Mong Tribe.

Gai reclaimed his tribe's ancient treasure which fell during his attack, then used it to split White Crow's mask into two before pointing the staff at Radiant Silver.

"I don't know what Charming Gold promised you..." Gai spoke sternly, "But whatever he said, he _never _keeps. What do you even see in that _creep_ anyway?"

Not only did Radiant Silver narrowed her eyes, they also turned _dark..._

_Creep?...!_

_"You don't know him like I do. So don't you __**dare**__ talk to me like that!"_

Gai kept his cool, despite being a _bit _intimidated by the peacock's change in demeanor.

He doesn't understand _why; _Radiant Silver _captured_ him. Then she _freed _him from the mind-controlling drug. She even _saved _him and his friends, and gave them a clue to Charming Gold's plans.

She then beated them up and stole the Bars Tribe's ancient treasure.

Why would she work for Charming Gold, and yet secretly help the Running Men behind his back?

_Just __**whose**__ side is Radiant Silver on?_

The white peacock continued, "The only reason why you are loved and respected... was because you became the person _**they **_want you to be. All your greatest desires... your hopes... dreams... _means __**NOTHING **__to them. You're just a hollow shell of what you never meant to be. That's all I ever was..._"

Gai didn't want to hear any of that. Sure he was scolded many times by his master for goofing-off during training, even though he bested his classmates _countless times, _but never once did the older monkey _forced _his student to change.

The only time he had to... was during the Championship.

The white peacock's face softened, and she placed a hand over her heart, _"But all __**h**__**e **__saw... was __**me. **__Up to this day... and forever... he will always see... the __**real me**__..."_

Gai really wished he knew which side Radiant Silver really was. Charming Gold may seem trustworthy at first sight, but when you worked for him, _he shows his __**true colors.**_

_How can you easily tell that to someone who's... (shudder)... __**THAT devoted **__to him?_

Silver's eyes darkened again as she brings out a sword, _**"And NEVER... will I ever let him down...!"**_

She brings down her blade at Gai... but her hand was hit by a shuriken, forcing her to let go of her weapon so that she can clutch her wounded hand.

Her sword was picked up, by the leader of the Mong Tribe, who points the tip at the white peacock, _"Tell him... if he ever crosses paths with my people..."_

Silver soon found herself being surrounded by monkeys and the Running Men, each giving the peacock a threatening gaze.

Realizing she is outnumbered, Radiant Silver is forced to retreat and disappear into the shadows. But not before giving Gai a threatening glare of her own.

* * *

"I'm sorry I had to push you through all that trouble." The leader of the Mong Tribe apologized to Gai as the elder monkey returned the tribe's ancient treasure back to its pedestal. He then turned to his student's friends, "And I'm sorry you had to get involved in all of this."

"We understand." Miyo assured, "You were only protecting your tribe."

For a while, the elder monkey looked down in silence, deep in thought. When he lifted his head, he looked at the Running Men with a serious look in his eyes, "After what you've done for my student... for my tribe... it seems fair to tell you what we know."

The Running Men were confused, but followed Gai's master to his treehouse.

Once everyone was seated, Gai's master began, "Even if we were forced to work for Charming Gold, that didn't stop us from wondering what his true intentions are involving the Championship. I sent a few of my warriors, and they made a shocking discovery about the Pikok Tribe."

"The tribe that guarded the Soul Tree since the beginning of time." Liu interrupted, "Then a disaster happened a thousand years ago. One that wiped the _entire_ Pikok Tribe."

The elder monkey gave a grim nod, "And that _disaster _lived on up to this day. As the last of his kind."

The Running Men looked at the monkey with looks of disbelief.

Miyo was the first to break the silence, "Are you telling us... Charming Gold took out _his own _tribe? The _entire_ _Pikok_ Tribe?"

The elder nodded in confirmation.

Pala stuttered and panicked while the others couldn't believe what they just heard.

"But," Kuga realized, "that would mean, Charming Gold is-"

"_A thousand years old?!_" Popo finished.

"How is that even possible?!" Lonky exclaimed.

The elder wished he didn't ask.

* * *

_They were told to gather enough information as they can._

_They just wish they didn't have to see __**this...**_

_The poor creature struggled to break free from his grip. But in the end, he lost the fight and laid on the floor, withered, and unmoving._

* * *

Never did they knew Charming Gold was capable of... eliminating his own tribe.

To think there was such a person with the power to take the life-force of others...

Then a thought came to Gai, "Hey wait. If Charming Gold has lived for a thousand years... and he was the last of his kind... then... what does that make Radiant Silver?"

The sooner he said that, everyone looked like they were wondering about the same thing.

The spies looked at each other, wordlessly wondering how to reply.

Then one of them spoke, "What we know about her, is what we just witnessed tonight."

"We never even saw her before." Another spy added.

"Nor were there any clues about her." Another spy spoke.

Gai can't blame them. During his time as the peacock's spy, he didn't even know he had a secret co-worker. Until she knocked him out.

He didn't even she was a _she._

Or the fact that she and Charming Gold were-! _(shudder)_

Still... Charming Gold was the last peacock to ever live. Or so they thought, until they met Radiant Silver.

Charming Gold has lived for a thousand years draining innocent people of their life-force. And Radiant Silver...

Does she even have the same abilities as Charming Gold? Did she also live for a thousand years? How is it that they know each other? And why didn't anyone know there was another peacock other than Charming Gold?

_Just w__ho__ is Radiant Silver...?_

* * *

He waited for the machine to open, releasing the red smoke.

The smoke cleared, revealing the sleeping face of Radiant Silver.

The moment Silver woke up, she found herself in the arms of her mate. She hides her face on his chest, the moment he looks down to check on her.

She _failed _him. _Her. _

That was _i__nexcusable_... _U__nacceptable_...

_Un...forgivable..._

Defeated by that monkey... Failed to take the treasure... Forced to retreat...

She swore she _**wouldn't **_fail... _and yet... she __**did**__..._

All she could do now, was hide her face, not look her lover in the eye, and think about the disappointment written all over his face.

He knew she was blaming herself, hard.

He _hates _it when she's that upset.

He doesn't really blame her. The brats were already on to him.

And because of them, his Silver was despairing over her loss.

_"I'm sorry..." _He heard her silently muttering in sadness.

He really hated seeing her like this. It brought back memories of-!

_Just remembering those moments... brought pain to his heart..._

He gently settled her down on the bed. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she wasn't asleep.

He bends down to place a small peck on her lips. He pulls away and caresses her face before laying down beside her on the bed.

_"There's always next time." _He whispered as he held her close.

As the peacock king closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, Radiant Silver opened her eyes.

_Which now had an eerie red glow..._


	4. The Curse of Beauty part 1

He knew that Bug Tribe brat was smart. He just wished he wasn't that smart enough to build his own portal that transported him and his friends to somewhere they cannot be traced.

Charming Gold was forced to make up an excuse to appease the crowd, which wasn't that difficult to make up since the Running Men provided him with the excuse.

The brats deliberately caused an _"accident" _in order to escape. The audience thought they were hurt, and he, as the _benevolent _host he is, assured that the _brave_ participants are alright. They just need to postpone the next game until they have completely healed.

_Or until he gets his hands on those __**sneaky, conniving, little-!**_

Silver's soft snoring snapped him out of his internal rage. He looks down at his mate, cradled in his arms, with a peaceful look on her sleeping face.

A look that always gave him peace during his times of stress.

He needed this. Especially since his plans were being delayed by a bunch of nuisances.

Silver shifted in her sleep, cuddling her head deeper into his chest. Gold smiled.

He had to admit; he absolutely _adores _her in this state. She looked so... _innocent. _So... _helpless_.

The complete opposite of the _headstrong, fierce, _and _powerful _woman he mated with.

_(Don't tell her this, but he may or may not adore her too much to... make her go to sleep.)_

Still... he can't help but _worry_.

Maybe it was the stress getting to him, but for some strange reason, Silver has been acting... _different _lately after her defeat in the Mong Village.

The most notable was during her battle session. She didn't mock the giant robot. She didn't even say anything or complain after she sliced it in half.

In fact... she didn't say anything throughout the entire session. She just kept a blank look on her face until the end.

She always have something to say about or towards her opponents. And every time, when she was on a winning streak, she would relish the sight of her opponents' wavering state, knowing they were on the verge of meeting their demise.

Gold's first thought was that her loss was negatively affecting her behaviour. But then he tossed it aside, knowing Silver would never let something like that get to her for a long time.

She'd even savagely destroy a giant droid just to destroy that small taunting voice in her head.

He also noticed she was getting weary now-and-then, and he was seeing less of that energetic, sassy personality.

Maybe he should get her f-

A droid entered the room, which meant they finally found where the brats are hiding.

Gold lays Silver on the coach, being extremely gentle to not wake her up. He then leaves the room with the droid.

Once out, the droid exposes a holographic screen, revealing the face of a nervous Dr. Mala.

"Well?" The peacock king crosses his arms impatiently.

Dr. Mala stuttered, as if what he was about to say will anger his master, "We- found them."

Gold raises an eyebrow.

"Well you see..." The impala continued, "They're in... P-P-P-...Pi-kok-!"

He didn't get to finish as Charming Gold kicked the droid.

He clenched his teeth and widened his eyes as if he had just seen a ghost.

_The Running Men... in __**Pikok Village...?!**_

* * *

_"Come on!"_

_"You said you were going to teach me."_

_"He'll stay like that for the rest of his life."_

_"He really is a monster!"_

* * *

_Of all the places they could have hidden... it __**had**__ to be that __**DREADED**__ place...!_

He angrily turns to the impala, "_Get them, out of there, __**NOW!**_"

The scientist nervously nodded his head in understanding.

_"And not one word to-!"_

"Charming?"

Gold flinched, yet managed a smile when he turned around to face his awoken beloved, "Darling. I, was just checking on the Materion."

He kicks the robot with just enough force to end the holographic communication.

"Is something wrong?" Silver asked, sensing her king's nervousness.

"It's nothing. Really." Charming assured, holding her shoulders and turning her around, gently pushing her back to the room, "Why don't we just relax and ha-?!"

He never saw it coming. Silver pulled his arm, and twisted it while giving him a blank look, much to his surprise and confusion.

Her eyes briefly glowed red and she lets go. Gold clutched his twisted arm in pain and watched in complete disbelief as Silver disappeared into a shadow portal.

_Did she just... Did Radiant Silver...__**HIS **__Radiant Silver...?!_

She _**never **_hurts him. Maybe when they train, but not like _**THAT**_.

Gold angrily narrows his eyes and clenches his teeth.

_He has no choice..._

_He's going...__**HOME...!**_

* * *

Liu's invention worked.

Although... they wished it didn't transported them into the former village of their enemy where he purged his entire tribe.

The members of the Pikok Tribe were considered regal by the other tribes. Even those who weren't born in the royal family were considered regal.

This is because the gods entrusted the tribe of regal birds to protect the Soul Tree, the tribes' source of energy.

The village was thriving, and beautiful. Since it housed the Soul Tree, the energy flowed throughout the village, making the land abundant with the most succulent vegetation.

Each building was built from gold and silver. From afar, travelers can see the glistening village and know at that moment that it was the magnificent village of the most regal tribe in the world.

That village, was Pikok Village.

_What __**once**__**was**__ Pikok Village. A thousand years ago._

The once glistening buildings were now covered in vines and foliage. Weapons, broken and still standing, littered the ground. Some were embedded in trees and buildings.

When the Running Men arrived, the village was deserted.

_As it had been for a thousand years..._

They still couldn't believe one person would turn against his own kind and suck the life-force of every one of them.

Minus _one_.

At least they have a place to hide so that they can think of a plan to reclaim back the stolen treasures.

Also, Liu needed to fix his latest invention.

Lonky and Popo screamed when they saw something white and ghostly which was hiding behind the trees.

The team attacked, thinking it was one of Charming Gold's droids.

Worse: It was Radiant Silver.

Luckily, for some strange reason, she fainted. So they tied her up in vines using one of Popo's cards.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Pala asked worryingly.

"We have to." Miyo replied as she approached the unconscious peacock, intent on diving into her memories, "It's the only way we can find out what Charming Gold plans to do with those ancient treasures."

"I'm surprised she didn't come here as White Crow." Liu stated.

Before Miyo could even lay a finger on Radiant Silver, the white peacock woke up and broke free from the vines, much to the surprise of the Running Men.

"You kids should work on how you handle your captives." Silver commented as she tossed a vine aside.

She takes one step forward, and Liu points his blaster at her in a defensive stance.

"He didn't send me." She corrected.

Confused, Liu lowered his blaster. The others were confused as well.

"So... Are you what? Helping us escape or something?" Gai asked.

"That depends." Silver replied, "Which one?"

Miyo had enough. She narrowed her eyes and took a few steps towards the peacock, "Answer us this: _Who's _side are you _really_ on?"

"Yeah!" Popo demanded, "One minute you're helping us, then you got us caught and beat us up!"

"I wouldn't have to if you hadn't screamed." Silver reminded.

_She was __**right**__. They did __**scream. Very, loudly...**_

"But why would you help us when you're with Charming Gold?" Lonky asked.

Before Silver could answer, her head ached, causing her to rub her hand against it to soothe the pain. Once the pain subsided, she faced the Running Men again, "I don't know exactly. But I have to warn you; Charming Gold found you. He's sending droids to retrieve you at this moment."

This alarmed the Running Men.

"We need to find a place to hide." Liu advised, "And somewhere I can fix my portal generator. It can teleport us before they could find us."

"I know a place." Silver offered, "But you're going to have to trust me."

They didn't want to, but they have no choice.

Radiant Silver led them to one of the abandoned buildings. Whoever used to live here crafted jewelry, and the tools they left behind were still functional and useful for Liu.

While Liu worked, the others explored the place.

Lonky removed a large cloth covering something, which is revealed to be a tall mirror. And he _likes _what he sees.

He saw something in the mirror that alarmed him, making him turn around to find Radiant Silver standing in front of him. _Wielding a __**dagger.**_

The giraffe screamed as the peacock charges at him. Then...

The mirror shattered into many pieces and scattered on the floor.

While Lonky's heart was still beating wildly, the Running Men looked at the peacock in confusion.

"I absolutely _despise _mirrors." Silver explained bluntly.

_She really does. _

Even though she was just young, she was considered the most beautiful peacock in her tribe. She even attracted the princes of the royal family.

Wanting their only daughter to be mated to royalty, her parents dedicated themselves in keeping her beautiful, which was _torture!_

Everyday, she was _forced _to look at herself in the mirror in order to fix any flaws on her beautiful little face. Sometimes it would take _hours _until her parents were satisfied that she was _completely _beautiful.

She spent most of her time at the royal palace, as arranged by her parents, along with the king and queen. The princes would compliment her and give her gifts. Then they would compete with each other to impress her.

_It was so __**annoying!**_

Worst of all, she can't play with them because _her parents, including the princes, __**think **__she'll get dirty and/or hurt herself. Which will ruin her __**"perfect" **__image._

_Which is why she can't stand looking at herself in the mirror. And she hated being forced to be with those annoying princes._

_Except for __**one.**_

Gai slowly approached Silver with a look of uneasiness on his face, "Sooo... There's this question in my head that's been _killing _me if I don't ask _you, _and... _**What do you ever see in that crazy peacock?!**_"

The moment Silver looked down at him, Gai braced himself for the worst.

"I was in love." She replied, staring mindlessly as if remembering a happy memory.

_Did __**that**__ have to be her response?_

"He wasn't always like that..." She continued as the Running Men listened.

* * *

_She wants to be a royal guard. That's what she wants._

_After watching the royal guards in their shiny armor and training with their swords, young Silver knew what she wanted to do when she grows up._

_She'd be a brave, mighty warrior wielding a sword. She'd travel around the world, fighting villains who would dare hurt innocent people._

_She'd be a __**hero!**_

_Her dream shattered like broken glass. After she told her parents..._

_They didn't understand. They forbid her from even thinking about it and punished her by locking her up in her room for the rest of the day._

_The next day, the princes brought her to one of the rooms in the royal palace. It was filled with weapons of all sorts, from swords to shields and so on._

_When she told them that she wanted to be a royal guard, they laughed at the idea. In their own way to sound "reasonable", the princes told her she was more fitting to be queen than to be something that would disgrace her beauty._

_As they (badly) clashed weapons in her honor, Silver secretly leaves in anger, taking with her a white, feather-styled sword._

_It's not like anyone would notice one sword missing in a room full of weapons. And if they did, they'd think the princes broke it, with the way they __**poorly**__ fight with each other._

_Silver found herself outside, standing before the lake beside the palace. Standing on the opposite side was a tall weeping willow tree._

_She went to the willow tree and stopped once she stood under its long, slender branches. She angrily swings the blade around in a fit of rage._

_She was tired of being the most beautiful peacock in the village. She didn't want to marry any of the princes. She wants to be a royal guard. __**Why can't they understand that?!**_

_"Please don't kill me!"_

_After slicing off part of a branch of the tree, she was surprised to find out that she wasn't alone._

_She searched for the source of the voice, and found him hiding behind the trunk of the tree. What gave him away was his blue hair-feathers sticking out._

_Silver took one step forward, and he took a few nervous steps backward._

_Blue feathers... Peacocks are normally born with white feathers._

_Silver knew who he was, "You're that prince with the- um... __**problem...**__"_

_That didn't come out right._

_She soon regretted it when he replied with a sad sigh, "I know."_

_She could hear him leaving. She raises her free hand, "Wait! I won't laugh. I promise."_

_He stops. He knew she wouldn't keep her word. Just like everyone else._

_She heard about him. The Monster Prince. The first peacock born... __**different. **__Many times did she hear her neighbors speak ill of him. Some even laughed at him._

_She never saw him during her visits, but she did hear the older princes, the king, and the queen whisper about him._

_But is he really a monster as everyone said he is?_

_He finally got out of his hiding place, revealing his true face to Silver._

_**A face that made her gasp with her eyes widened with shock...**_

_He turns around to leave._

_"I wish I have your face."_

_...?_

_He stops, asking in disbelief, "You? The most beautiful girl in the village?"_

_Why would anyone want to be like him?_

_"I don't want to be the most beautiful girl in the village!" Silver snapped, swinging her sword around once again, "I want to learn sword-fighting and fight bad guys!"_

_He hides behind the tree again as he watches her chop off another branch. She then slumps her back against the tree and buries her head on her knees in dismay._

_He slowly and warily approaches the saddened girl. Whenever she came to visit, he always saw her smile whenever she's with his brothers._

_He never joined them. He was afraid that he'll scare her. Yet after she saw him, she told him she wished she has __**his face.**_

_She didn't even make fun of him. Unlike everyone else._

_After a few seconds of hesitation, he finally spoke, "Well... you can start by watching where you swing that thing. You have a good grip... And, surprising strength. But you don't want to hurt the people you want to protect. Just the ones hurting them."_

_Silver looks up at the peacock prince, "Thanks."_

_That was the first advice anyone gave her about sword-fighting. Plus, he actually __**complimented **__her._

_She stands up and smiles at him, stretching out a hand for him to shake, "I'm Radiant Silver."_

_He was caught by surprise, "You'll catch the ugly."_

_No one has ever touched him before. They were afraid he would __**infect **__them._

_He looks at Silver. She was giving him a look, still expecting him to shake her hand, "That would be nice."_

_Although still hesitant, he grabs her hand and shakes it, "Charming. Charming Gold."_

_Silver's smile widened, to the point of making Gold blush. He wasn't so sure, but he thinks she just made him her friend._

_"Radiant Silver!"_

_Silver groans, "I have to go. Will I see you again?"_

_"I'm hard to miss." Gold replied._

_"No. I..." Silver looked a slight nervous, "could use a sparring partner."_

_Surprised, __Gold nervously replied, "Sure..."_

_Silver gave him one last smile and left._

_Gold watched her go. That was the actual first time someone approached him and smiled at him without making fun of him._

_Plus she __**touched**__ him. And it felt... __**nice.**_

_Still... His brothers would notice her leaving them eventually. They'll force her to stay and she won't see him again._

_Oh well. It was nice to have a friend. Even if it was only for a short time._

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Running Men, a familiar foe had just arrived at Pikok Village. His eyes set on hunting down the ones who are intent on foiling his plans, and the one who broke his arm, and his heart.


	5. The Curse of Beauty part 2

"Done!" Liu proudly raised his newly-repaired invention, "Thanks for the story time, but we gotta run."

Once the portal activated, the Running Men waved good-bye to Radiant Silver before disappearing into the portal, leaving the white peacock alone.

Radiant Silver left the building and gazed at the ruined form of her former village.

She _**hated**_ this place. She wanted to run away the first chance she got.

_But that would mean... she'll have to say good-bye. To __**him.**_

_Why was she even here again?_

She turned her sight at the ruined royal palace and soon found herself roaming the halls of the place where she spent most of her childhood.

Back then she hated the idea of living in such a place with a lot of loud, stuck-up princes.

But she doesn't mind living with one, certain prince.

If only they understood... If only they could see the peacock she has grown into...

Her thoughts were interrupted by sounds of screaming. She looks up, only to find the Running Men falling.

Popo held up a card. Silver feels the ground shaking and leaps out of the way, just as a large tree rapidly grew from where she once stood.

If she had leap sooner, the tree wouldn't have grazed her arm. She clutches it in pain, just as the Running Men fell on the ground, on top of one another.

"Oh my gosh!" Liu rushed to Radiant Silver's side, "I'm so sorry!"

He takes out a roll of bandage from Mr. Suitcase. Radiant Silver grabbed it and bandaged herself before tossing it back to Liu.

"_Thanks._" She muttered, "Guess you still have a few bugs to work out."

"Yeah." Liu eyes his portal generator in shame, "Sorry guys."

As Liu worked on fixing his invention again, the others gazed at the interior of the ruined castle.

Miyo approached Silver, "You know what he did to this place. And, your people."

The peacock did not bother to face her, "I'm glad he did."

The team had mixed feelings about this. _She was __**glad **__her mate killed their people?_

Silver continues to stare mindlessly at the place, reminiscing the many times she was actually happy when she visited.

* * *

_Charming Gold jumped in surprise. He planned to spend the rest of the day alone, studying in his room, like always._

_When he turns around after picking up a book, he was surprised to find Radiant Silver grinning widely in front of him._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked, "__**How **__did you even get here? And pass the guards?"_

_"Never mind that." Silver waves it aside, "You promised you were going to teach me."_

_Gold was surprised that she remembered, "Now?"_

_"Yeah now." Silver brings out her sword from one of her long sleeves._

_Gold gapes in surprise, "You've been hiding that in your sleeve since last time?"_

_They couldn't do it outside, otherwise they'll be spotted. So they decided to train in Gold's room._

_Provided she doesn't damage anything._

_When Gold mentioned his brothers, Silver told him that they were playing a game of __Hide and Seek._

_Which, will __**probably **__take them __**hours**__ to find her._

_Silver was new to sword-fighting. Gold noticed this as she was just swinging her sword around, just like the first time they met._

_And despite her earlier promise, she just sliced a small part of his sleeves._

_With Gold's guidance, Silver managed to control and improve her swinging by lunch time._

_His brothers never found her. But mostly because they spent their time arguing with each other than searching._

_When Silver suggested another round of Hide and Seek, they were quick to gladly accept._

_In truth: she continued training with Gold._

_This went on for days, which then turn to weeks, and Silver was getting better in mastering the techniques Gold taught her._

_For a kid, he sure knows a lot about sword-fighting._

_One time, she challenged him to a fight, and he won without even using a sword._

_The king, the queen, the princes, and even her parents never suspected a thing._

_She'd find ways to keep the princes occupied while she trains with Gold. Once, she made them pick a __**HUNDRED,**__**perfectly beautiful **__roses, and they end up destroying each others' bouquet by the end of the day._

_Soon, she took short breaks from sword-fighting and decided to have some fun with Gold._

_They would explore the palace in secret. Growing up in the place, Charming Gold knew places where they could hide whenever they were about to be caught. The two giggled when one of the older princes thought they saw a pair of ghosts disappear around a corner._

_There were times when Silver's parents had to travel and they would leave their daughter in the palace until they get back._

_At night, when everyone else, but the guards, were asleep, she would sneak out of her room and join Gold on the roof where they gazed into the starry night sky._

_There were a few times when she climbed, she would slip and loose her grip, but Gold always managed to grab her hand and pull her back up._

_What was everyone thinking? Gold was __**definitely NOT **__a monster._

_He was sweet... kind... supporting... smart... caring..._

_Just being with him... made her... __**happy...**_

_For as long as she could remember, people have told her that the only thing she was good at was being beautiful. Noone saw her as the warrior type. Noone ever believed she would become a skilled warrior._

_But Gold... he didn't only believe in her, he helped her realize her dream._

_He listens to her. He lets her have fun, even if she gets slightly hurt, and shows worry __**only**__ when he __**needs**__ to._

_"Look." Gold points to a floating island where a large, tall tree laid, "That's the Soul Tree."_

_"It's amazing!" Silver's eyes twinkled at the sight of the magnificent, legendary Soul Tree. She then sadly sighs, "When I told my parents I wanted to climb the Tree up to the top, they __**freaked out. **__It's not like I'm gonna die climbing."_

_Gold smiles in amusement, "I bet you'll be able to touch the clouds when you reach the top."_

_Silver smiled at her friend. Always so supportive._

_"Not just that." She stared at the Soul Tree with a dreamy look in her eyes, "If I ever have that __**special moment **__with my __**special someone... **__it'll be under the magnificence of the Soul Tree."_

_That's when she realized that she just loudly revealed her secret special dream to __**Gold**__. __**GOLD...!**_

_Gold smiled at her, "Well whoever that special someone is... He's lucky to have someone very special like you."_

_Thank goodness it was night time. He wasn't able to see the bright blush on Silver's face._

_He didn't even mind Silver leaning on him and holding his hand as they continued to stare at the stars above._

* * *

"_That, _was Charming Gold?" Popo asked in disbelief.

His friends were also in disbelief. The Charming Gold they knew was _twisted, corrupted, mad, conniving, diabolical, etc._

They just can't believe that he used to be so... _the opposite._

"What happened to him?" Miyo asked.

* * *

_When school started, Silver was sad. Not a single day passed when she didn't miss Gold._

_She misses his laugh. She misses the way he smiles at her. Most importantly, she misses his face._

_The moment the summer and holidays began, her excitement returned. That would mean spending some secret time with her favourite peacock prince._

_And when school started again, she was saddened once more. And frustrated. With herself._

_She had weeks of spending time in the palace and she couldn't say those three simple, little, yet __**special **__words to him._

_Every time she tried, every time he looks at her, her voice suddenly disappears, refusing to say those three little words. The only way to get her voice back was if she said something else._

_The more she failed, the more frustrated she gets with herself._

_She wonders if there was a force inside of her that was making her fail just so it could protect her from embarrassment and rejection._

_If she did manage to tell him, would he... accept?_

_Does he even feel the same way about her?_

_One morning, she went to join her parents for breakfast, only to find both of them crying._

_When they finally have the strength to talk, she was unprepared to hear the bad news..._

_The princes... one went into the woods... and never came back..._

_Then a tiger from the Bars Tribe broke into the palace... two of the princes didn't survive..._

_Silver's heart was racing wildly. She prayed to the gods that Gold was safe and that he wasn't... one of the princes._

_To her relief, Gold was fine._

_Not only was he fine, he also killed the murderer of his brothers._

_Silver couldn't believe it. The __**shy, sweet **__Charming Gold she knew... actually __**killed **__someone to avenge his fallen brothers._

_She wants to head to the palace to offer her condolences to the royal family, but her parents told her to best give them some space after their loss._

_A few days later, they attended the funeral held in honor of the three princes. While her parents grieved, Silver glanced at the royal family who mourned for her loss._

_Among the white and black, Silver swore she saw a blur of what seem to be blue feathers. Upon closer look, she was surprised to find Gold with his family._

_She could hear people whisper about her friend. To her surprise, they didn't sound like insults. In fact, she swore she heard one of the girls mention that he was... __**"cute"...?**_

_**"CUTE"...?!**_

_She wanted to personally offer her condolences to Gold, but she couldn't get pass the crowd who offered their own condolences to the royal family. She had to rely on her parents to get them to the royal family. But when they did, Gold was no longer there for some reason._

_The funeral ended, but she didn't see Gold again. She wondered where he ran off to._

_That night, she couldn't sleep. The tiger who murdered the two princes was killed. But what if something else bad happens to the rest of the royal family? To __**him?**_

_She wasn't getting any rest, so she secretly snuck out in the middle of the night, and climbed the walls of the royal palace, heading straight for the window to Charming Gold's room._

_The moment she reached the window, it was already opened by someone who gave Silver quite a surprise that she lost her grip and began to fell, only for a blue feathered hand to pull her inside._

_She gave a heavy sigh of relief before facing her rescuer._

_"Gold...?"_

_He looked like Gold, with the blue feathers, but his face..._

_Gold's face was... __**different, **__from the other peacocks'. This one... the one who saved her... he didn't have Gold's face._

_The one face that always made her happy._

_Her rescuer sheepishly waves his hand, "H-hey Silver..."_

_That voice... It __**is **__him._

_Shock and confuse, Silver approached her friend, "What... happened to you?"_

_"Oh this?" Gold touched his face, "It's... a miracle actually. A special regiment..."_

_"Well whatever it is, keep it away from me." Silver holds her hands up in defense, "I don't need the extra attention."_

_Gold slightly chuckled, which made Silver finally confirm that it was really him._

_Her face then turned sad, "I'm sorry about what happened to your brothers."_

_"Oh..." Gold mirrored her expression, "Don't worry about it. At least... they found peace."_

_For a moment there, he looked angry. But Silver tossed that aside, "Actually... I came here, to see if you're okay. And not hurt."_

_"I'm fine." Gold assured with a smile, "I can't believe you ran all this way, in the middle of the night, just to see me."_

_Thank goodness he didn't see the blush on Silver's face, "I-I also came to check on your family too! What were you thinking, worrying them by taking on that tiger by yourself?!"_

_Gold internally chuckled in amusement. He knew why she was __**really**__ here, "You know we'll see each other again, right? I'm not going anywhere."_

_Silver replied by embracing him, "Let's hope not."_

_Gold returned the embrace._

_She didn't want to let go. She was afraid that if she did, she'd __**lose**__ him._

_He already lost three brothers..._

_"See you soon?"__ Silver asked as she prepares to climb out the window._

_"Let's hope it's __**sooner**__." Gold smiled._

_Silver gave him one last smile before she began climbing down the walls of the palace._

_Gold watched her go. Once she was gone, he frowned._

_"You know it's rude to spy on your little brother's affair."_

* * *

"After that, everything went back to normal. With a few _changes..._"

* * *

_The first person to greet Silver the moment she steps foot in the palace was the prince with blue feathers._

_Then, as a sign of courtesy, he kissed her hand. Right in front of his family._

_For the first time in their lives, they didn't have to hide their friendship from anyone._

_The king and queen were grateful to Silver for being friends with their son. Despite his... __**difference.**_

_The other princes..._

_Surprisingly... they didn't bother their little brother and his friend while they roamed around the palace and chatted with each other._

_Silver missed Gold's old face, but she also didn't mind the new face._

_Besides... the only thing different about her friend was that he was less shy than before. Plus there was this gentleman-ly side of him she never saw before._

_She liked it when he kissed her hand..._

_Also, she got to see him __**outside **__the palace._

_The people who used to mock and laugh at him no longer did so. Although there were some boys who watched with envy as the girls swooned and sighed at the sight of him._

_(They better watch their back...)_

_As the years passed, Silver start to notice people whispering about her and Gold. There were rumors going on that the king and queen were already planning on an engagement party..._

_If only those rumors were true..._

_It's true though. She and Gold have grown closer over the years. There were times he would be the one visiting her, and they would explore Pikok Village together._

* * *

_18 year old Radiant Silver was glad she wore a long skirt to the coronation ball. That way, noone would be able to see her legs shaking with nervousness._

_Sure she took dancing lessons. Everyone said she was a natural._

_It was the __**who-she-will-be-dancing-with **__that's making her nervous._

_As always, all eyes were on her. Normally she'd have a __**"nice" **__conversation with her head about the fuss other people were making, but right now, she was in the middle of a __**different **__conversation._

_What if she steps on his foot? What if he thinks her foot is too heavy? Would she bored him to death when they dance? What if the dance goes terribly wrong that he'll __**never EVER wants to see her again?!**_

_She was so nervous, she tripped._

_And landed on the chest of the one who made her white face completely turn red._

_"Hi."_

_"Hiiiiiiiiiii...!"_

_When Silver finally snapped out of her trance, she finds herself slow-dancing with Gold. Her arms and head on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her ever, so, __**close**__..._

_She never was __**this **__close to him before. It felt... warm. So... comforting._

_Silver's parents, along with the former king and queen, smiled at the romantic scene their children were displaying. To think, they have been hiding their friendship when they were kids._

_Sooner or later, the big question will have to pop. And they'll be ready._

_Gold silently whispers to Silver. She looks up and finds him motioning with his head._

_An invitation for something not __**boring...**_

_They danced their way through the crowd and stopped at the balcony. Everyone else was too busy dancing, chatting, and/or eating to notice them._

_Despite the __**wonderful, blissful, **__moment she was having... she didn't want to give Gold any hints that she was having fun._

_With __**him...**_

_What is she doing?! _

_This was it! The moment was perfect! It was just the two of them! __**Why can't she say those THREE, LITTLE, WORDS-?!**_

_"You coming?"_

_Silver snapped out of her inner battle and found Gold climbing to the roof of the palace._

_Just like when they were kids, Silver slipped and Gold had to pull her up safely._

_She __**loves**__ it when he does than._

_While Gold gazed at the stars, Silver gazed at Gold. Every time he was about to look at her, she would pretend to gaze at the stars, as if she has been gazing at them for hours._

_"You know... It seems like yesterday when I'd gaze at the stars from my room. Alone." Gold mused. Then turned to Silver, "Then I met you. I'm glad, you're my friend, Silver."_

_Silver felt her heart beat faster than normal. After Gold held her hand, she could feel it close to __**EXPLODING...!**_

_That's it... No more hesitating...! This ends __**NOW!**_

_"Charming Gold!"_

_"Radiant Silver!"_

_Silver cried and screamed internally as Gold helped her get down. Another attempt __**RUINED!**_

_"There you two are." They are approached by Gold's oldest brother, the new king, "Silver. You know how we feel about you partaking in very dangerous activities. You could get hurt."_

_This again? When are people going to accept the fact that she can take care of herself?!_

_The new king suddenly flinched. When he faced Silver, he flashed a rather forced smile, "But what are we worrying about? That's why Gold is with you, right? Not that you need his assistance or anything..."_

_He suddenly leaves, much to Silver's confusion._

_Unfortunately, Gold had to leave too. For a while. He's just going to talk to his parents._

_Left alone, Silver once again scolded herself for failing once again._

_Could it be...? Is she doomed to only be __**friends**__ with him...?!_

_Her thoughts were interrupted when one of the princes grabbed her arm and dragged her to a secluded corner where noone could see them. The other princes, minus Gold, were there too. And they looked, tensed._

_One of the brothers spoke, "Silver... Don't be mad, but what we're about to say... may not make you happy."_

_After a long, silent pause, another brother spoke, "You have to stay away from Gold."_

_..._

_They're joking. Right?_

_"He's a __**monster!**__" Another exclaimed, but not too loud for everyone to hear._

_He did get a hard slap on the face though._

_Radiant Silver was glaring at them with furious eyes, "Seriously?! That has got to be the most __**ridiculous, selfish **__thing I have ever heard from you guys. Gold is the __**sweetest, and most considerate **__peacock I have ever known. Unlike you! He actually __**listens**__ to me. And he thinks I'd make a __**GREAT**__ royal guard!"_

_"But you'll get hurt!" One prince exclaimed, only to receive a furious growl in return._

_"Silver try to understand!" Another reasoned._

_"You don't even understand me!" Silver shot back._

_A loud harrumph interrupted the argument. Silver turns around and find Gold standing before her._

_"Something wrong, dear brothers?" The youngest prince asked, only to be embraced by a distraught Silver._

_While Silver found comfort on his chest, Gold glared at his brothers before leaving with Silver._

_The older princes trembled in fear. She really didn't believe them._

_Even so... they have to save her..._

_From the monster who used to be their brother._

* * *

_A week later after the coronation ball, Silver's parents were going on another trip. Which meant, she gets to stay in the palace for 7 days._

_So she has 7 days to __**FINALLY **__confess to her prince charming._

_After her parents left, Silver went to find Gold and found him in his room._

_When the peacock prince saw Silver, his eyes widened in surprise and he quickly covered his right cheek with his right hand as if he was nervously hiding something._

_Silver looked surprised. She approached Gold and reaches a hand out to take the hand covering his cheek._

_Gold slightly recoiled, not wanting her to do so. But when he saw the worried look in her eyes, he slowly, yet hesitantly, removed his hand from his cheek._

_Revealing a wide scar underneath._

_"I know." He looks down in despair, "I'm hideous."_

_Silver... just smiled, "I miss your old face. But I don't mind this one either."_

_Gold looked at her in surprise, just like the first time she saw his old face._

_With the prince's insecurities gone, the two decided to have a fight. Like always, Silver will use her sword while Gold will only rely on his fighting skills._

_The first time they fought, Silver was hesitant. She didn't want to accidentally slash any part of him._

_Luckily, he didn't get hurt. But __**she **__did. A __**lot**__._

_Don't get this the wrong way, but she __**likes**__ getting __**hurt**__ by __**him**__._

_In a way... he __**respects**__ her, and doesn't think of her as just a pretty face. Unlike __**some people.**_

_Once again, she lost._

_Both fighters laid on the ground, exhausted after a long, intense fight. Silver wanted to hold Gold's hand, but he got up and offered to help her up, while suggesting they should clean up before lunch._

_Silver grabs his hand, wishing to never let go. Once she finally tells him, they'll be holding hands, __**forever...**_

_Once she finished cleaning herself up, Silver went to find Gold. When she found him, she was about to call his name, but stopped._

_**Only to witness him strangling one of his brothers...**_

_His eyes briefly glows red. He lets go. The older prince collapsed on the floor and breathes heavily. His eyes showed signs of weakness, as if the energy was drained from him._

_Silver watched in complete shock as the scar on the younger prince's face magically healed, as if it was never there in the first place._

_She placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming, then made a quick dash to her guest room._

_She buried her head under the pillows, praying- __**begging **__to the gods that what she saw was just a __**horrible nightmare.**_

_That can't be Gold. He'd never do that to his own brothers. He can't-_

_The Pikok Tribe were known to posses the power to spread the flow of energy throughout the world. To heal the hurt. To care for life._

_Not __**take **__it._

_And those eyes... those beautiful, warm, violet eyes... were __**cold, clouded, **__and full of __**hate.**_

_Her mind echoed what the older princes told her on the eve of the ball._

_Was he... really a __**monster**__...?_

* * *

He picked up the small shard, examining his reflection on the surface of what was once part of a mirror.

_She was here... But where did she go next...?_

He turned to the ruined palace, resisting the urge to to shatter the shard as he recalled painful memories.

_She wouldn't..._

_..._

_He has to hurry..._


	6. The Curse of Beauty part 3

"So... you left him after you found out?" Popo asked.

"Of course _not_." Radiant Silver replied defensively.

"But _why?!_" Lonky asked exaggeratedly.

The Running Men realized that the white peacock has been wandering around as she told her story. And they, intrigued by her story, have been following her around.

She led them to a tall weeping willow tree, right next to lake. She gazed at her reflection on the water before continuing.

* * *

_For the first time in her life, she __**didn't **__want to see __**him.**_

_But she also didn't want everyone else to worry._

_When lunch came, she took her usual seat next to Gold, despite being hesitant for a moment._

_The moment he smiled at her, she could still see the shy, little peacock prince she grew-up with as a friend._

_But then she is reminded of what he did to his brother..._

_After lunch, she decided to take a walk outside in order to clear her mind. She had so many questions;_

_How long has he been doing that? Is that why his face changed? Was that how he killed the tiger that killed his brothers?_

_..._

_Or did he... __**kill his own brothers...?**_

_She tripped, and would have fell if someone hadn't caught her._

_Guess who._

_She quickly got off him and looks away, either out of embarrassment, or out of fear._

_"You alright?" Gold asked in concern._

_She immediately face him with a fake smile plastered on her face, "I'm fine! Just- a little tired that's all."_

_He placed his hand on her head, making her blush. She blushed even more as he moves his hand from her head to her cheek then to her neck._

_He sighs in relief and removes his hand, "You really had me worried there for a second."_

_There it is again. That smile of his._

_She just... couldn't accept... the fact that he's..._

_No matter how many times she is reminded of his dark secret, she finds herself laughing at his jokes, enjoying his company and having fun with him._

_It was as if what she saw was just a bad dream._

_But it __**wasn't.**_

_Night time came. She couldn't sleep._

_Now that she discovered Gold's secret, she couldn't help but wonder what he __**really**__ thinks of __**her**__._

_Is she really his __**friend**__? Or something... __**else than a friend...?**_

_She twisted and turned, trying to stop her brain from thinking, but she couldn't._

_So she got up, got out of bed, and went out for a walk._

_Gold's cold, clouded, hateful eyes kept haunting her in her thoughts. Not even the comfort of her sword safely tucked within her sleeve could calm her troubled mind._

_She suddenly stops, and finds herself standing in front of a very familiar door._

_She cursed herself for teaching herself how to pick locks. She doesn't remember how or why, but she would hate her parents forever if one day they would lock her in her room for her own __**"safety".**_

_She silently closed the door behind her, and gazed at the lone figure lying on the bed._

_Many times has she seen him sleep before. But never like __**this.**_

_The moonlight illuminated his sleeping face. He looked so serene, so peaceful._

_So..._

_She wants to sit by his side and touch that serene face of his. To feel the softness of his feathers beneath her fingers. To lay down beside him and-_

_But she... couldn't..._

_She slowly move backwards, making her way to the door._

_On the way, she accidentally bumped into a chair, causing it to make a sound._

_Not so loud, but loud enough to wake up a sleeping prince._

_Gold was alarmed that someone was in his room at this time of night. When his vision cleared, he sighed in relief when he realized it was just Silver._

_"Couldn't sleep?" He asked with a tired smile._

_Silver froze in place as she nervously tried to find a good explanation. But now that she thinks about it, it looked like __**her**__ being in __**Gold's room**__ in the __**middle of the night**__ may __**suggest-**__**!**_

_She blushed a deep shade of red and hid her face in her hands in embarrassment._

_Just as she was about to explain, Gold held his hand out for her to take, inviting her to...__**!**_

_Silver didn't know what happened next. She was suppose to make a quick dash out of the room to save herself from embarrassment._

_Instead, she found herself lying in bed. __**Right next to Gold...!**_

_This... has got to be the __**closest **__she got to him. And it felt... just, right._

_He caressed her face, then placed his hand on her back, pulling her close to him._

_At that moment, every doubt, every fear that has been haunting her, disappeared completely. The man lying beside her... all she could see... was the same man she has been friends with since childhood._

_The same man she fell in love with..._

_The two closed their eyes, and fell into the world of peaceful dreams._

_Silver's sweet, wonderful dream was rudely interrupted by the door being opened._

_She half-opened her eyes, only to find Gold still sleeping beside her._

_Her eyes slowly widened when realized that she was hearing the sound of a sword being unsheathed._

_Realizing what was happening, she quickly got her sword and got up._

_Just in time to block another sword that was brought down on her._

_The sound of two swords clashing was enough to wake Gold up. Realizing what just happened, he glared at the intruder, while Silver gaped in shock in disbelief._

_For right in front of her... holding the other sword..._

_was one of the older princes..._

_The older prince jerked back his sword and stared at Silver as if he was surprised that she was in his brother's room._

_"Silver?!" Another prince appeared behind his brother. Soon, the rest of the princes appeared._

_Silver couldn't believe Gold's own brothers would try to kill him._

_"He's your __**brother...!**__" She glared at them._

_"He's a __**monster!**__" The one holding the sword exclaimed, "I almost ruined your dress if it wasn't for him!"_

_..._

_Her dress...? Her __**dress...?!**_

_"Forget that!" Another brother protested, "You almost made her as ugly as __**him!**__"_

_...!_

_One of the swords fell on the ground. The prince who held it clutched his hand in pain as blood seeped through his fingers._

_Silver wasn't aware of the horrified looks everyone was giving her. She lowered her blood-stained blade and stared at her reflection on the non-stained parts._

_With a blank look on her face, she got off the bed, and slowly made her way to the door. After what she did, the princes didn't dare block her path._

_Halfway she stops. She didn't even bother turning around, "What are you waiting for? Your old face is about to show."_

_Gold looked at her in surprise. Did she know?_

_She continued on her way. Once she was completely gone, Gold growled at his brothers._

_His violet eyes, glowed red with rage._

* * *

_Ugly as him..._

_She didn't mind. That never bothered her._

_What bothered her was that __**they **__would __**kill **__their own __**brother**__._

_She stood beneath the willow tree, the same tree where they met, cleaning the blood off her sword. Once the blade was cleaned, she once more stared at her reflection._

_Funny. She swore one day that she would defend her tribe with this very sword._

_Instead... she used it to stab the hand of a peacock prince..._

_Just to defend the only prince she could only-_

_Maybe he was a monster. But that was because he was hurt. Hurt for being different._

_Maybe the gods gave him that power to defend himself. And, maybe..._

_"Sorry you had to see that."_

_Gold stood before her, but she didn't face him, out of shame._

_She thought he was a monster. For a moment, she actually believed what his brothers said._

_Was she- Did she even think- To the only man who cared for her the most?_

* * *

"I didn't know who I was fighting for anymore. All my life, I wanted to protect people. To become a warrior. But all they could see... was not the real me. If they couldn't see that... then what's to fight for...?"

* * *

_She tossed her sword at his feet, then braced herself for her fate._

_Gold stared at the blade. Then kicked it aside. Silver looks at him in surprise._

* * *

"I offered him my life. He offered me...something more..."

* * *

_The peacock prince held one hand for her to take._

_The other, he placed over his chest._

* * *

_"His heart."_

* * *

_Silver never felt her heart beat faster than ever before. Each step she took, the beat became louder._

_She ignored it._

_She fell into his arms, tears of joy streaming down her face._

_Finally... __**FINALLY...!**_

_She fell deeper into his embrace, forcing both of them to fall on their knees. She could hear his heart beat, beating fast and loudly as hers. She could feel the warmth of his hands as one held her tight while the other lovingly ran through her hair-feathers. His chin gently laid on top of her head, and she could feel his breath as he sighed blissfully._

_She didn't want this to be a dream. She just wants to stay in his arms forever. To be eternally lulled by the beating of his heart._

_He cupped her face, gently pushing it so that her eyes would meet his._

_Realizing his intentions, she closed her eyes, as he did too._

_The moment their lips met, they were lost in their own little world of bliss, and passion..._

* * *

"That was the happiest day of my life." Silver mused as she touched the bark of the tree where they met, "Ever since then, I never want to let go. _But I had to..._"

You can imagine the different mixed feeling present in the Running Men's faces.

To think their dangerous enemy had such a sad past.

Then something occurred to them: This happened a _thousand _years ago. Charming Gold has lived for a thousand years by absorbing the life of others.

But Radiant Silver...?

Silver clutched her bandaged arm, her voice turned sadder, "_I never wanted to let go. But I could never forgive myself. I... almost turned against the man who loved me unlike anyone who never truly did. So I... had to let go..."_

For a moment there, the Running Men swore they saw sparks coming from Silver's bandaged arm.

"_I had to perish... just like the rest of my tribe._" She slowly turns around to face the Running Men. They were shock to find the other parts of her body emitting small sparks, "_And yet... after all these years... he never let go-go-go-...!_"

Silver began to twitch, emitting more sparks than before. When she bends her neck, a mechanical sound can be heard.

Liu's pupils shrunk, "_Radiant Silver... is a-ah-!_"

He didn't get to finish. The others didn't finish for him, as red smoke surrounded them and knocked the Running Men unconscious.

Charming Gold stood before the unconscious heroes, a couple of droids hover behind him. He quickly rushes to catch Silver in his arms. His mate twitched a few times before she shuts down and closes her eyes.

Seeing her like this brought pain to Gold's heart.

He held her close, so tight, as the moment brought back a heartbreaking memory from the past.

He _never _wanted to do it. Not once did he have the slightest thought. He used every ounce of his willpower to stop himself.

_And yet... it happened..._

_Once he broke the kiss, he didn't want to stop the tears of despair flowing down his face._

_The woman he loves... laid motionless in his arms._

_And he could no longer hear the beating of her heart._

The peacock king stood up, carrying his beloved in his arms.

He swore he would never lose her again. And he will _**never **_make the same mistake _**ever again.**_


	7. Reborn

She remembered waking up and Gold was no longer with her. When she found him, he was talking to Dr. Mala.

They managed to find the Running Men. _In- __**which **__village?_

When Gold noticed her, he tried to hide the truth from her, but she already knew.

The next thing she knew, she was twisting his arm. She tried to stop herself, but then the world turned black.

She managed to regain consciousness. But when she did, she found herself in _Pikok Village, the __**LAST **__place she wants to be in!_

She wanted to get out of there, but it was as if her body has a mind of its own. It refused to make her leave, and made her warn the Running Men about Gold.

She blacked-out again.

The first person she saw when she woke up, was her mate.

Remembering what she did, she embraced him out of regret. He returned the embrace, running his hand down her back.

"_I don't know what came over me._" She muttered remorsefully.

She didn't want to hurt him. She _**never **_wanted to hurt him. He was the only man she ever loves. The only man who truly loves her.

He gently shushed her, "_I'm just glad you're alright._"

Lonky sniffed as he watches the scene with teary eyes, "If we weren't locked up in a creepy, dark lab... this would be really touching."

When the Running Men, minus Liu, woke up, they found themselves locked up in a cage in Charming Gold's lab. From the cage, they witnessed an unconscious Radiant Silver placed on a platform. Several robots hovered before her, repairing any damage she gained during the past ordeal.

As she was placed inside a containment unit filled with the amplifier drug, the Running Men were full of shock and disbelief. They just couldn't believe Radiant Silver was a-

_**"Android!"**_

Everyone, including the peacocks, turned to a now awakened Liu, whose eyes were wide with shock.

_"She's an __**android! **__Ra-!"_

Gai and Miyo managed to stop him by covering his mouth.

"Come on Liu." Gai grinned sheepishly, "Miyo is good, but not _that _good."

"Yeah." Miyo went along, "I get that a lot."

Silver looks at Liu with confusion while Gold angrily looks at him.

He looks at his mate tenderly as he helps her get down, "Darling, wait for me upstairs. I won't be long. Promise."

Silver didn't want to leave him, not after what she did.

Unfortunately, the assurance in her mate's eyes won over her worries and she allowed the robots to escort her upstairs.

Once she was gone, Charming Gold glared at the Running Men with a look that could kill them.

"She's not suppose to know she's an _android, isn't she?_" Liu asked fearfully.

Dr. Mala catches Gold's attention. The peacock king forgot about Liu and turned to face several holographic monitors showing the memories of Radiant Silver.

One showed a memory of him asleep in bed from Silver's perspective. His mate carefully moved out of his embrace, but then he suddenly shifted in his sleep, making her stop.

To her relief, Gold resumed his slumbering state, and she succeeded in getting out of bed and slipping a pillow into his arms.

Gold rolls his eyes and groans. If he knew his mate- which he does- she wanted to check the arena that was being prepared for next day's event.

At first, Silver was just roaming around the arena. Then a sound caught her attention. She scans the area, sword drawn, in case she has to face the intruder.

The attacker came at her. Then she blacked out.

Charming Gold growled as the memory turned black. Silver would _never _attack him. Nor help his enemies.

Not unless someone _hacked _her.

He continues to glare at the hacker, whose face was obscured by the shadows, _"Whoever you are... where ever you are... I __**will **__find you! And when I do, you're going to regret everything when I turn you __**into dust!**__"_

Kuga was slightly surprised by Charming Gold's sudden outburst. So much, that he didn't notice that his friends hid behind him out of fear.

"You... really _**do**_ _love_ her." Gai couldn't believe he just said _that_.

After a few seconds, Charming Gold finally calms down, and looks at his own hands in guilt, "More than I love living for a thousand years. And yet... I couldn't save her..."

The moment he discovered his powers, the more he relished the joy of draining the life-forces of others just to keep himself perfect.

However... he did have worries.

He feared the day he would touch Silver and accidentally _drain her of her life-force..._

He loves her, the only woman who cared for him when he was... _different._

Even after he changed, she still remained his friend, even though he wished they'd be something... _more._

The day she finally returned his love... _was the same day he..._

For a thousand years, Gold couldn't stop thinking about Silver. He even kept her sword as a reminder of his undying love for her.

He longs for the day he could once more hold her in his arms, but he knew that day would never come.

And then...

The scientists who worked for him once mentioned that even the tiniest of DNA still possessed the many memories of its owner.

Call it desperation and obsession, but he was determined to bring back the love of his life.

They built an android in her image. Then, using her sword, infused her memories into the android.

When the android activated for the very first time, _it attacked him._

Gold shook that memory out of his head. He didn't need to remember _that. _It's what happened after that he...

"You should rest." He told the Running Men as he turned to leave, "You'll need it for the next event tomorrow."

The Running Men glared at their enemy. How could Radiant Silver _still _love him after a thousand years? He probably programmed her to do so.

Then... who hacked Radiant Silver into helping them?

* * *

_She found herself in a soft bed, inside an unfamiliar room fit for royalty._

_She looks at herself in surprise. Her arms... Her legs... Her head..._

_She senses a presence beside her and turned to its direction._

_He __**failed**__... _

_His ugly side was showing, but he didn't care._

_He failed to bring her back._

_He wanted her to jump into his arms the moment she opened her eyes._

_Instead... she __**attacks **__him._

_When she came after him, he shielded himself with her sword, the same sword that was used to revive her._

_He actually thought of counter-attacking her with her sword._

_**Then the memories came flashing before him...**_

_The android stopped, shuts down, and fell into Charming Gold's arms. Despairing over his failure to reunite with his beloved, the blue peacock retreated to his quarters, taking the android with him._

_Someone was tapping his back, but he ignored it. He told everyone to leave him alone, in peace. He __**needed**__ to be __**alone**__._

_The tapping continued. Gold's irritation grew. Someone was __**begging **__to be turned to __**dust.**_

_He turns and snaps, but his anger turned to disappointment when he realized the android reactivated._

_He braces for round 2, but was slightly surprised when the android touched his face._

_He groans, "Can we get this over with? I have some __**pruning **__to do."_

_"Gold...?"_

_...?!_

_The peacock king stared at the android with wide eyes._

_"Silver...?!"_

_When she saw the blue feathers, she found herself trembling. She reaches out to touch his face, to feel if he was real._

_He __**is...**_

_And when she saw a part of his face, cracked and wrinkly..._

_She couldn't hold it any longer. She tackled Gold to the floor, holding him tightly in a loving embrace._

_He... he... he brought her back! She didn't know how, and she doesn't care! Once more can she hear the beating of his heart, the warmth of his embrace, the passion in voice as he held her tight, not wanting to ever let go._

_"I thought I'd never see you again!" But he __**did. **__He __**DID! **__He actually __**succeeded **__in bringing back the love of his life!_

_"I love you..."_

_...?_

_Gold looks at his beloved with confusion, "Silver?"_

_Did he just hear what he thought he heard?_

_"I can't believe I took so long to say that!" Silver sobbed, burying her face deeper into his chest. (Despite being built without tears.)_

_Gold smiled, gently lifting her face so that their eyes could meet, "I could never stop loving you. Not even for a thousand years."_

_For the first time in years, Silver could feel her heart beating wildly._

_All those years... those __**long **__years..._

_That's why she's here... In his arms..._

_Gold closed his eyes and gently kissed her forehead, then did the same with the rest of her face._

_When his lips touched hers, he relished at the touch._

_**Then an image of that very day flashed in his mind...**_

_Gold quickly pulled away. For a thousand years, __**that **__day - __**that very day - **__has haunted him. The last thing he wanted was to make that same mistake again._

_Silver smiled at him, wordlessly assuring him that she'll be fine, but he was still unsure._

_Yet... the longer he stared into those beautiful, azure eyes, the more he couldn't resist..._

_Once again, their lips touched. For the first time in a thousand years, they once more fell into their own little world of passion and bliss._

* * *

_He doesn't remember the last time he was happy sleeping on the floor._

_Charming Gold woke up with a blissful look on his face at the sight of the beautiful sleeping creature before him. He reaches out to touch her face. His smile widens, happy that what happened was not just a dream._

_He suddenly stops. His smile turned into a frown, and his eyes widened in horror._

_There, reflecting on the clear surface of the floor, was his face._

_His __**perfectly, uncracked **__face..._

_The only way he could've rejuvenated was only if he had-!_

_Panicking, he quickly cradled Silver in his arms, and touched her face, begging that he didn't make the same mistake he had made a thousand years ago._

_"It wasn't a dream." Silver smiled as she half-opened her eyes and held the hand touching her face, "But it was... __**beautiful...**__"_

_Gold sighed in relief, relishing the sight of his beloved sighing blissfully at the gentle touch of his hand._

_Seconds later, he held her in a tight embrace, wishing they could stay like that forever._

_..._

_**Forever...**_

* * *

_The scientists nervously walked the halls, begging the gods that they don't bump into their probably still-disappointed boss._

_He had such high hopes. He was sure the experiment would be a success. They all did._

_But when the android was activated, it attacked, destroying everything and attacking everyone at sight._

_It even attacked Charming Gold._

_One of the scientists, a bug, bumped into something. He managed to keep his footing, only for his pupils to shrink when he realized he had bumped into __**someone.**_

_To his and his fellow scientists' complete surprise, Charming Gold __**smiled... **__at __**them...**_

_In his arms... was the android..._

_"You should be proud of yourselves, gentlemen." He beamed as he walked pass them._

_The scientists were speechless. Earlier, the android was trying to destroy him. Now there it was, hugging their boss and nuzzling him affectionately like a princess who was saved by a prince._

_One of the scientists, a penguin, stuttered, "Well... the a-android seem to be working-"_

_**"What 'android'?"**_

_The scientists flinched at their boss' cold stare._

_That's when they decided that they had __**never **__built an android._

* * *

_As much as she wanted to snuggle the love of her life forever, she wished he would hurry up so that she can open her eyes and gasp dramatically at his big surprise._

_She loves surprises, but hates waiting._

_As much as she hates Gold stopping and walking in place every minute and then just to annoy her._

_He stops again, but this time, he gently lowers Silver to her feet._

_"And... now." He whispers._

_Finally!_

_Silver opened her eyes, very widely in order to clearly see the magnificent sight before her._

_**The Soul Tree... The Materion...!**_

_Ever since she was little, she always wanted to see the legendary Soul Tree, the powerful source of all tribes, up close. When that day comes, it was going to be magical._

_But __**this... **__Oh. It became __**more **__than magical._

_As she gazed at the wonder before her, Gold approaches her from behind, "You know... a little bird once told me, that if she ever have that __**special moment **__with that__** special someone... **__it would be under the magnificence of the Soul Tree."_

_Silver's gleeful face slowly morphed into stun as she slowly turned around to face her beloved with wide eyes. She looked like she had just witnessed the biggest bomb dropped in front of her._

_"Now I wonder..." Charming Gold cornered Radiant Silver against the roots of the Soul Tree. His voice sounds softer than usual, "how that will turn out..."_

_Silver couldn't speak. She could only stare at Gold's mesmerizing, charming smile. There was a glint in his eyes, a sign that she had fallen into his trap._

_The most __**wonderful **__trap he ever concocted._

_What she did next... what they both did next... __**sealed their fated lives forever...**_

* * *

The day she became his mate, was the _**happiest day **_of his life.

Of course, he kept her existence a secret from the rest of the world. If anyone found out about his queen, questions would be raised, and she'd get a lot of attention.

And she _**hates **_such attention.

Which is why she's okay just staying indoors.

Of course, there were times she doesn't want to stay put. She wants to venture out into the new outside world she woke up in. Staying at home was like her parents forbidding her to have fun.

Of course that would mean she'd be revealing herself to people.

But thanks to a hood, a mask, and skills they were surprised she still possessed, Gold managed to fulfill her wish without people finding out that there's another peacock other than Charming Gold.

Seeing his mate mercilessly slicing a giant robot into bits brought joy to his heart. Everything about her now, was the same beautiful warrior he fell in love with a thousand years ago: her smile.. her eyes... her feathers... her laughs... her touch... her kisses...

And her lack of mercy towards her opponents as she sends them to their demise.

Yep. There is no way is he losing that woman ever again.

And the Materion will make sure they will stay together _**forever.**_

He smiled as he found his beloved queen gazing at the Soul Tree, whose fruit will give him the power to live forever.

Suddenly, Silver lightly groans and faints. Gold manages to catch her in time, but was confused and worried about what was happening to her.

Her eyes alternately flashed red then went back to normal several times. She even twitched as she began short-circuiting.

She wasn't the only one. Several robots were short-circuiting as well, making them bump into each other, or even fall on top of another.

Suddenly, the short-circuiting stopped, causing the robots to shut down. Including Radiant Silver.

Only one robot was slightly functioning and hovered before an angry Charming Gold, who uses it to contact Dr. Mala.

"_What's going on?!_" The peacock demanded.

As the impala nervously tried to find a response that wouldn't upset his boss, Gold didn't miss the way his eyes were shifting towards a certain direction.

He shifted the view of the screen. What he saw next made his blood boil.

_The Running Men were no longer in their cage._

The peacock king's raging scream echoed throughout the entire palace as he swears vengeance on those who dare get in the way of his plans.

* * *

**Whew! And that's it for this story.**

**Seriously though. I wish there's a female peacock in the original animation who'd also be a main character in the series. Villain or hero, I wish she'd give more depth on Charming Gold's character and his past.**


End file.
